loudwaterfrfandomcom-20200215-history
Loudwater Locations
City Gates - Two iron gates, East Gate and West Gate, comprise the town’s primary entrances. These gates stand open during the day, leaving a 20-by-20-foot path that leads through the wall and into the town. A walkway crosses over the opening, connecting either side of the wall. Two towers, which are part of the wall, rise 40 feet above a gate. West Gate and East Gate are closed and locked at night, though they are opened for people leaving the town. Each of the gates is staffed by a group of four guards. Lone travelers and small groups can enter and exit for free; traders and merchants pay 5 sp per wagon or cart. Monsters and creatures that resemble monsters are refused entry. #'Chatrenn & Sons Inn' - The largest and most expensive inn in Loudwater boasts quarters ranging from guest bunks all the way to noble quarters. Owned by Morses Chatrenn and run by his two sons, Johcob and Wessel, this is a popular destination for the customer with discerning taste. Built over a hot springs, the inn has a never-ending supply of hot water, ideal for those odd customers who have hygiene. The fare is excellent, and most nights a musician or storyteller entertains the guests during the evenings. #'Axenhaft Security' - This is the headquarters for the city guard and militia, commanded by Captain Largop Harrowleaf. The city guard are professional soldiers, and they bunk in the barracks here. The security company also trains a volunteer militia, who practice twice a week in the grounds outside. The Loudwater jail is located here, below ground. #'Alpenglow Trading House' - The largest general store in Loudwater, owned by Yahnnis Alpenglow and overlooking High Moon Square. This trading house is an important stop for many travelling merchants, as well as local farmers, hunters, gatherers, and tradesfolk. This store also holds a good supply of adventuring gear for those who are interested in such a profession. #'High Moon Market' - This is the name given to south central Loudwater. Among the stores and shops that can be found here are the Alpenglow Trading House, Red Magic & Sundries, Antler & Thistle, Starra's Knives, Garviel Arms and Smithy, and Alchemy by Andronsius. The very southern portion of the market is called the South Wall Market. High Moon Market gets its name for four statues left by the Moon Elves before they left for Evereska over 350 years ago. #'Red Boar Inn' - The Red Boar Inn, while smaller in size than Chatrenn & Sons, is no less in terms of quality. Aimed at more middle-class patrons, the Red Boar is famous for their roast boar, supplied in ample quantities using green hunting techniques by the rangers of Mielikki under the supervision of the Green Regent. #'High Lord's Hall' - The seat of government in Loudwater. Here, the Loudwater Council of Thirteen led by the Superior, Lord Hyrek Kallester, meet four times a month to legislate, hear petitions, and dispense justice. Tours are available for a modest fee. #'College of Oghma' - Besides containing a small temple to Oghma, the god of knowledge, the college boasts and extensive library and several classrooms and laboratories. Of the Oghmanyte sect, this college is led by Namer Ulpred Mortosson. Over 100 students train and study at this temple. #'Guildmaster's Street' - Besides having several shops, most of the guild halls in the city are on or near this street, including the Prospecters, Blacksmith and Smelters, Teamsters and Farriers, Weavers, River Bargemen, Masons, Carpenters, and so on. It is not uncommon to see interguild brawls erupt every now and then. #'Shrine of the Open Door '- This is an enormous temple to Chauntea. During the Spellplague, this building appeared out of thin air - totally devoid of anything living. It was later reconsecrated to Chauntea. Contained within are odd pieces of artwork - frescoes, statues and the like - of creatures that no one has ever seen. These pieces of art are being studied by the namers of the College of Oghma. #'Loudwater Academy' - The main competition for the College of Oghma is this Academy, run by Headmaster Ottis Hike. Whereas the College of Oghma specializes in more esoteric subjects such as mathematics and astromony, the Academy focuses on more practical subjects such as business and architechure. #'Antler & Thistle' - This tavern is a popular destination for Loudwater residents, locals, and travellers. Owned and kept by Po Gaunt, a Goliath from the Star Mounts, there is often a waiting line to get in. The main attraction is Thistle Ale, a closely-guarded recipe owned by Mr. Gaunt. #'Sanja Estate' - One of the few estates not in ruins. The Sanja family of Sun Elves has lived in Loudwater since the Ammarindar Dwarves vacated over 750 years ago. The Sanja family has stakes in almost every business in Loudwater, a notable exception being the River Bargemen. One of the seats in the Council of Thirteen is traditionally held by a member of the Sanja family. At the present, Lord Oriu Sanja holds this seat. #'Shrine of Bahamut' - This shrine has no permanent clergy, and is seldom visited. It is kept up by a few followers of Bahamut from Loudwater who do not visit often. #'Loudwater Gentlemen's Club' - An exclusive male-only club of hunters and gamblers and other noteworthy individuals. Most of the powerful men in Loudwater are members, including every male member of the Council of Thirteen. Many political and monetary deals are brokered here behind closed doors. The selection process is kept a secret and only members are allowed entrance to the building. #'Hall of Great Valor' - A museum that holds relics from past wars including the most recent wars of the Grey Vale - the War of the Returned Regent and the Red Skull War. It is kept up by an old human who will provide tours for a fee. #'Shrine of the Sun' - A domed structure built by the Ammarindar dwarves for an unknown purpose was later sanctified as a Temple of Lathander, then Amaunator when the god took on that portfolio. It is an unsubstantiated rumour that a route to the Underdark exists below the building, but no one has ever found the entrance. #'Keep of the Red Fellowship '- A company of mercenaries hold their headquarters in Loudwater. The Red Fellows are led by Jerrol Hightower, a Genesi warlord. At the current time, the company is on a mission to the beleaguered city of Neverwinter, and only a handful of Red Fellows are present - one recruiter and a handful of housekeepers and bookkeepers. #'Beutaleen'dal Mansion '- A ruined, haunted mansion situated in an overgrown portion of Loudwater. The clearing out of this estate has been low-priority as the denizens of the mansion seem to pose no harm to the residents of Loudwater. Those who dare to creep close to the mansion report hearing disembodied conversations in unknown tongues, screaming, and furniture being flung about. #'Loudwater Cemetary '- Much of this cemetary is overgrown, but it houses the corpses of thousands of previous residents of Loudwater, including the crypt of Nanathalor Greysword. Current filling is being done in the southern portion of the cemetary, where some modicum of upkeep is done. #Temple of Mielikki - This temple is a sacred grove of Mielikki - the trees and plantlife here are astounding - and hunting is forbidden. Though the grove has diminished since the time of the Spellplague, the Green Regent Elbetla Moonfire's seat is still here, and many of her hunters and rangers call this grove home. #Moondust Temple - #Red Magic & Sundries - This cleverly named establishment has no actual ties to Thay, and specializes in odd pieces of arcana that may or may not be magical. Situated in the South Wall Market, it is owned by an old dwarf by the name of Ferunc Garwan. #Gavriel Arms & Smithy -